


Non ho nulla… senza te

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Tienimi la mano [3]
Category: Anastasia (1997)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romantic Angst, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le riflessioni di Anastasia e Dimitri al teatro.“Questa storia partecipa a “Garden in love (attività miste)” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: Whitney Houston - I Have Nothing.Songfic col testo: http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Whitney-Houston_444/traduzione-I-Have-Nothing-144572.





	Non ho nulla… senza te

Non ho nulla… senza te

 

Anastasia si teneva la lunga gonna blu con una mano, sollevata, mentre con l’altra si teneva al corrimano della scala, scendendo con passo cadenzato.

Dimitri batté le palpebre, sgranando gli occhi, la bocca socchiuse e l’aria stordita.

Anastasia corrugò la fronte ed inarcò un sopracciglio vermiglio, lo raggiunse e gli appoggiò una mano, coperta dal guanto blu notte che indossava, sulla spalla.

“Andiamo o faremo tardi per lo spettacolo. Non sono mai andata a teatro, ma non penso sia buona educazione” disse.

“Ce-certo… Solo che… sembri una granduchessa” biascicò Dimitri.

< Pensavo tu fossi come me, sempre pronta ad adattarti alla situazione. Non ho mai creduto tu fossi veramente Anastasia, neanche quando ne ho avuto le prove, ma ora… Ora che ti vedo così penso che siamo distanti due mondi e non potrò più chiederti di condividere la tua vita con me.

Le granduchesse non sposano gli sguatteri > pensò, porgendole il braccio.

“Meglio, così mia nonna riuscirà a riconoscermi” rispose Anastasia. Chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise, seguendolo tra i vari esponenti dell’altra società che con ricchi vestiti e brillanti gioielli si dirigevano verso i loro sedili.

< Oggi mi guardi in un modo diverso, mi fai quasi paura. Da Parigi a qui sei diventato sempre più distante, non sei lo stesso con cui ho ballato su quella nave, la persona sicura che mi ha salvato dai miei incubi.

Ti ho forse chiesto troppo? Hai capito che volevo darti il mio amore e lo stai rifiutando? > si domandò lei, aggrottando le sopracciglia vermiglie.

Dimitri la portò fino alla postazione e le raddrizzò il laccio della borsetta sulla spalla.

< Non si può scappare da se stessi, da ciò che si è realmente. Non ho un posto in cui nascondermi negando quello che provo per te, ma non posso neanche superare quello che ci divide.

Tutto questo diventerà un bel ricordo, nient’altro che questo, chiuderò il mio amore a doppia mandata nella mia anima e non ti rovinerò la vita. Ti aspetta un futuro radioso, granduchessa > pensò, mentre raggiungevano i loro sedile.

La fece accomodare con un sorriso accondiscendente.

< Sì, sei sempre più lontano, ma ora ho capito… Tu stai spingendo me, mentre indietreggi. Non voglio andare dove non mi puoi seguire, non voglio trattenere ancora la passione che ho dentro solo per te > pensò Anastasia, stringendo le labbra fino ad assottigliarle.

“Non essere nervosa, andrà tutto bene” la rassicurò Dimitri, sedendosi accanto a lei.

Il balletto russo iniziò, mentre le luci si abbassavano e la musica cominciava a farsi più alta, il brusio di voci si placò e tutti rivolsero lo sguardo dapprima all’orchestra e poi agli spalti, il pesante sipario rosso si aprì.

Anastasia aprì la propria borsetta e ne trasse il piccolo cannocchiale d’oro.

“Pensi che mia nonna mi riconoscerà?” domandò, riuscendo ad individuare l’anziana. Il suo battito cardiaco accelerò, mentre la corpulenta cugina di sua nonna sorrideva ad Anastasia, velatamente.

< Non so se lei riuscirà a riconoscermi, rischio di perdere sia lei che Dimitri.

Io non ho intenzione di cambiare ciò che sono per nessuno. So che carattere ho e so chi sono, semplicemente voglio finalmente una famiglia. Ho lasciato l’orfanotrofio sperando di scoprire chi ero, ma mi sono resa conto di saperlo già. Voglio solo essere accettata…

Non ho mai avuto nulla, se non Dimitri al mio fianco. Non voglio perderlo… Nonna, Dimitri, vi prego…” supplicò. Iniziò a giocherellare con il cartoncino dello spettacolo, arrotolandolo su se stesso sempre più stretto, piegando la carta.

Dimitri sospirò.

< Come posso dirti che ti ho salvato io da bambino? Come posso dirti che intendo farmi da parte perché sono solo un imbroglione?

Tu mi hai guardato attraverso, diritto nel cuore e hai fatto crollare i muri che avevo costruito faticosamente in questi anni.

Tu che sei riuscita a scherzare mentre un treno deragliava, tu che sembri così ingenua e sai usare la dinamite. Tu che sei dinamite pura, ma parli di case a cui tornare… >. Gli occhi gli pizzicavano e avvertì una fitta al petto.

Anastasia iniziò a fare a pezzi la carta, lasciando che i quadrati irregolari le cadessero sulla gonna, alcuni rimasero incollati all’altezza delle ginocchia.

< Dimitri… Non è che non vuoi rimanere al mio fianco se mia nonna mi accetta? Non voglio dover chiudere una porta per aprire un’altra.

Ho dovuto già abbandonare i bambini dell’orfanotrofio, erano come fratellini e sorelline per me. Ho dovuto andarmene non solo per via della mia età, ma anche per non essere l’orfana Anya addetta al pesce per tutta la vita.

Non voglio ferire più nessuna delle persone a cui tengo abbandonandola.

Non andartene via da me > implorò.

“Stai calma” disse Dimitri e le prese la mano nella propria, allontanandola da ciò che rimaneva del libriccino.

Anastasia guardò nuovamente con il cannocchiale, mentre con l’altra mano stringeva la sua.

< Non ho mai avuto nulla e mai l’avrò, ti dovrò lasciare, ma prima ti farò riavere la tua famiglia. Ti giuro, questa volta ti salverò, mia granduchessa > giurò mentalmente Dimitri.

“Vieni, è finito il primo atto, dobbiamo provare a parlare con tua nonna” disse.

< Non capisci che non ho nulla se non te? > si chiese Anastasia. Annuì e si alzò dopo di lui, seguendolo.


End file.
